lodossislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
humans Humans are the most common and prolific race of Forcelia. They inhabit every continent and split the land into their nations and cities. They are a young race, and unlike the fae races and dwarves, evolved naturally. They were once nomadic hunter-gatherers, but now they attempt to control the land, instead of being controlled by it. Most modern cultures live in towns and cities within nations and cultivate the land to sustain themselves. However, there are still a few tribes that live with nature and hunt and gather. Humans are a diverse race, culturally and physically. Much shorter lived than the other races, humans breed fast and are constantly expanding. They're a stubborn and persistent race, known for fighting against all odds and rebuilding even after everything has been destroyed. Yet unlike all the others, they are set apart by such a great chaotic streak that they have potential for so much. Good and bad, each human being is completely individual and constantly changing. The average human rarely lives beyond sixty-five, but with the right conditions, they can live into their early hundreds. Five hundred years ago, human culture reached a pinnacle of knowledge and power. They learned how to tap the natural flows of mana, the energy of magic. The sorcerers of Kastuul learned how to draw even more mana than humans were capable of naturally. The civilized human world was united under the power of Kastuul, until their search for power led to their destruction. In the five hundred years since Kastuul's fall, humanity has tried to regain what they lost. 'Physical Appearance' Humans are a taller race, standing at an average height of 6' (1.8m) for males and 5'5” (1.6m) for females. Their ears are small and rounded, a stark difference from the other races of Forcelia. Humans are very diverse physically, compared to other race. Their skin can range from porcelain fair to the deepest, darkest browns; their hair has a broad range of texture and colors; and their eyes are just as varied in color. Thanks to the far-reaching Kastuulian empire, there was quite a bit of inter-cultural breeding which leads to the diverse appearances in just about any population center, though more secluded cultures are less diverse. Most Lodoss and Alecrastian natives are fair skinned, and often tan well. Brown hair and eyes are the most common coloration, but there is plenty of variety to be found. Human hair comes in many shades of brown and blonde, as well as red and black (Characters can have anime hair colors, but you must state a natural alternative. IE: A character with blue or purple hair would have a natural alternative of black. Green hair could equal blonde or brown hair. Red or pink hair could equate to natural red hair). Eye color comes in shades of brown, blue, green, hazel, gray, purple, and yellow. Red eyes are quite rare in humans, but not undocumented—sometimes it can be attributed to dark elven ancestry. 'Magic' Humans, for the most part, have no inherent magic powers, though they are responsible for wielding two thirds of the magic on Forcelia. The power of Kastuul has been lost, but humans still use sorcery, though it is far weaker since it is in the process of rediscovery. Very few humans study sorcery, and those that do, tend to devote their lives to it. For a hundred and ninety-six years, the Academy of Sages trained most of Lodoss' sorcerers, but after it fell in the year 509, aspiring mages had to seek out a wizard to train them. Only recently has the Academy been re-opened, in the year 527. The other form of magic used by humans is clerical, or Holy magic (Unholy in some cases). Clerical magic is granted to the priests and priestesses who have devoted themselves to a god or goddess and trained in the temple for a set number of years. After graduating from their education, they are given a boon from their patron god and allowed to use that god's magic to work his or her will. Shamanism is readily used by fae races—elves, grassrunners, and centaurs—but very rarely by humans. It is most likely to manifest in humans in more spiritual tribal cultures, or in lands where the spirits cannot find their fae cousins to speak with. Shamanism requires a profound spiritual awareness that most humans do not cultivate. Human shamans are often called “Spirit Messengers” by elves. 'Race Relations' *''' Humans to High and Common Elves'Human reaction to elves varies, depending on location and education. Since most elves prefer to seclude themselves in their forests, most humans never see them. Uneducated humans from small villages, far from elven forests, may confuse light elves with dark elves, purely for the fact that dark elves are so infamous after the invasion of Kanon. Elves are beautiful to human standards, and may be the object of adoration and jealousy for their good looks among humans. Some humans may initially distrust elves due to their differences and magical abilities. The average human is unaware of many traits of elves—their long lifespans, their magic ability, and physical abilities. *' Humans to Dark Elves''' Only until recently was the existence of dark elves known to the whole of Lodoss. The average human of Lodoss would have never known there were two kinds of elf. After the Marmo invaded Kanon, the evil and malice of dark elves became known. Humans across the whole of Lodoss now fear dark elves. However, on Marmo, there has been a peaceful agreement of co-existence so long as humans don't intrude into the forest. *'Humans to Half-Elves' Half-elves are half-human as well, but because they're half elf, they're often ostracized from human society. However, acceptance for a half-elf depends on many factors. Some half-elves live peaceful lives among humans while others suffer greatly at the hands of humans. *'Humans to Dwarves' Humans and dwarves are usually quite friendly with each other. Dwarven crafted items are highly valued because of their superior quality, and dwarves don't look too different than normal (at least, they don't have the unearthly beauty of elves). Dwarves also don't call upon strange magics that frighten the average villager. Despite their good relations, there is little to no interracial relationships because of the vast difference in opinions of beauty. *'Humans to Grassrunners' Grassrunners are not native to Lodoss, therefore, not many humans even know of their existence. The average human will likely confuse tiny grassrunners with elven children. Despite the fact they use the same magic as elves, humans often don't consider them a threat due to their size. *'Humans to Centaurs' Humans are even less aware of the existence of centaurs than they are of the above races. The average human will be very confused and likely terrified of a centaur. Cultures and Nationalities Lodoss *'Alania' Known as the “Thousand Year Kingdom”. Alania is the oldest country in Lodoss, and is most noted for it's academics. Once and now recently again, the capital city is the home of the Academy of Sages, it's city of Tarba is the home of the main temple to Marfa. Alania was hit hard by the Marmo wars, and was invaded for a time, but has since recovered. The nation prefers to educate it's children in arts, history, and sciences, but they still have a military and knighthood. Alanian natives are mostly fair skinned with any number of hair and eye colors. * Flaim'The Desert Kingdom, founded by Kashue, the mercenary king. The lands Flaim now occupies once belonged to Valis, but were eagerly handed over to Kashue when he ceased the warring between the Wind and Fire tribes. Originally, Flaim was mostly made up of these two tribes, but settlers from Valis and elsewhere began to move into the country when it's cities were built and trade began to pass through the country. The people of the two tribes are dark complected, often with straight black hair and dark eyes (think Arabic). After the Marmo exodus, Flaim claimed the island of Marmo as it's duchy. See Marmo below for more information. # ##'Wind and Flame Tribes During the time of Kastuul, these people inhabited the grassland that became the Storm and Fire Desert. They were originally one tribe, protected by a covenant made by the summoner Azhard with the king spirits, Djinn of Air and Efreet of Fire. Fearing this power, Kastuulian sorcerers sealed the spirits, and pitted the two factions against each other. They warred for over five-hundred years, with periods of peace sprinkled throughout. After the final war in NRC 512, the Flame tribe led by Naldia and Azumo, and the Wind tribe led by Kashue, learned the truth of their history and accepted peace. *'Kanon' The nation of Kanon was the most heavily affected nation during the Marmo wars. Being so close to the island of Marmo, they were the first invaded. Kanon was occupied for fifteen years by the Marmo. The people who survived the invasion and escaped the Marmo were spread to all corners of Lodoss, though many refugees have returned home since Kanon's liberation. Before it's invasion, Kanon was similar to Alania in many ways, though it was best known for it's ironworks and it's military academy. *'Marmo' Once known as the Dark Island, Marmo was a chaotic nation in itself. The first humans on the island were a hardy barbarian tribe that were ignored by the Kastuulians. In the first century after the fall of Kastuul, King Kadamos sent an expedition to Marmo and found the island inhospitable. However, the island became Alania's deportation point for criminals and undesirables. Due to the eternally overcast sky, the Alanian deportees who came to call Marmo home were commonly of very fair complexions from the lack of sunshine. In NRC 525, Marmo was cleansed of the malevolent presence of the goddess Kardis, who was responsible for the darkness of the island. The island had changed and is no longer covered in darkness. At the end of the War of the Destroyer's Resurrection, Lord Ashram of the Marmo led his people on an exodus to find a new land to settle, free of prejudice. Most Marmos left Lodoss to follow their king. Now, the new settlers are mostly of Flaim, Kanon, Alania, or Valis nationality. #'Barbarian Tribe of Marmo' In the Dark Forest lives a tribe of barbarians, who have existed there for as long as their culture remembers. They are a strong people, forged by generations of hardship in an harsh environment. The progenitors of the tribe are as old as Kastuul, though fresh blood has come in from Alania deportees who were either taken as wives by force, or were accepted into the tribe. Being closely in tuned to nature, shamans are more prolific in this culture and are highly honored. *'Moss' The kingdom of Moss was unified under the ancient Golden Dragon, and a king named Mycen (the dragon took the name Mycen to honor the king). Moss is a lush mountain land and has a diverse population, in appearance. Mossians hold dragons in high regard and nearly worship Mycen, the dragon. Since unification, it's not uncommon for children to be named for dragons (Drake, Scale, Claw, Talon, Cave, etc.). Businesses often have dragonic themed names as well. *'Raiden' The Free City of Raiden, the City of Anarchy, Raiden is many things. This ancient city state has no laws, and has existed this way since the time of Kastuul. The city was originally set up as a place to deport Kastuulian criminals, but today it is a thriving port city where trade flourishes and home to many races and cultures. Raiden has a little bit of everything, though it's natives may have a skewed sense of laws and morals. #'Valis' The Holy Kingdom. Valis is the religious center of Lodoss. Falis is it's patron god, though the other gods of light are highly respected there as well. This nation has a diverse population, as it originally belonged to an empire, and has brought many pilgrims seeking Falis' blessings. #'Wildlands Tribe¹' The unclaimed Wildlands have very few residents, but deep inside the wilderness there is a hunter-gather tribe of people. There are a few separate clans throughout the lands, but they share the same culture. They have shunned the modern mythologies of Falis, Falaris, Marfa and Kardis, and instead teach their people to believe in the spirits. They believe that the elves are spirits incarnate, and highly respect them when they meet them. These tribes are ruled by shamans and cut themselves off from the rest of the world. Very few tribesmen leave these lands. They are of darker features, with black hair and usually brown eyes (think Native American). *'Alecrast' Alecrast is the large continent to the north of Lodoss. Alecrast is quite similar to Lodoss, and with it's size, is very diverse culturally. It has many nations, however, we have very little information on Alecrast, so we can't say much about what nations are there to choose from. We allow characters from Alecrast, but we have been apprehensive about creating nations for these characters. *'Azarn Islands' The Azarns are a large archipelago to the east of Lodoss. The islands are mainly inhabited by the native tribal peoples, who are exotic and dark in their coloration. The larger islands have an assembled government, but the smaller ones are more tied to their traditions. Many Azarnians have found their way into Alecrastian navies and piracy. In Lodoss, you can be sure to find many people of Azarnian decent, or immigrants, in Raiden. *'Djana En and Crystania' This continent to the south of Lodoss is where the Marmo exodus ended up. However, the seas between Lodoss and Crystania are treacherous and it's a very long trip. No one besides the Marmo have made the journey to Djana En or Crystania since the time of Kastuul. We do not accept characters from these lands for this reason. *'Chaos Land and Far Land' The Far Land is a continent to the northwest of Lodoss. Not many people go there, or come from their. It is a barren land inhabited by barbarian tribes, and the trip between this continent and Lodoss or Alecrast is not one many mariners want to take. The Chaos Land is a continent to the far north of Forcelia, and probably mostly arctic or sub-arctic in climate. There is even less information on this land, and it can be assumed that it isn't a nice place to visit or live. It is likely inhabited by barbaric tribes as well. Category:Race's of lodoss Category:Races Category:Lodoss basics Category:Basic lodoss Category:Humans Category:Human